The Demon Within
by Tessika14
Summary: Ahsoka has always struggled since Mortis to bottle up that overflowing evil in her..


**The Demon Within **

_Ahsoka pov _

I'm a monster, and my master was right to sit me out of this mission, I mean I blew my temper, And nearly killed Rex.

I killed the objective. He told me to take him as hostage and wait. My rage blew over and I became that beast I was on Mortis. Evil and sinister.

He had to risk the whole garrison and a whole load of tranquilizers to take me down.

Yet the events were still so vivid and disgusting to me..

* * *

-**_Flashback-_**

_"Ahsoka..Ahsoka..."_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_Rex looked at me then Skywalker._

_"Geez...its time to go home."_

_"Go home to what?"_

_She almost turned around to glare at him with those masssive yellow eyes._

_"Don't be silly, Snips."_

_"AHHH! DON't CALL ME THAT I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT."_

_Her veins bulged in fury, she clenched her fists cracking her knuckles. Her breathe quickened. _

_She screamed right in his face, and I'd say this was the first time Ahsoka would need a breathe mint._

_"Okay alright."_

_"Where the prisoner you wonder?"_

_She sneered her hands behind her back, moving to touch her stomach._

_..._

_She let out a burp, which made Anakin look at her funny, "Oh no no I din't eat all of him..I left some for you.."_

_Anakin raised an eyebrow and huddered._

_Ahsoka raised an eyebrow,"Oh come look!"_

_Rex stepped forward to take his troops up to see._

_Mentally braing themselves for the disgusting sights they might stumble upon._

_Ahsoka somersaulted all throughout the trail, seeking out the cadaver, licking her lips at the sight. Truly she was loco._

_She imagined Skywalker dead, how handsome he would look and she nearly died..._

_..._

_Finaly, after hours of hiking, which left no mark on an almost Harley Quinn like Ahsoka, they reached the sight where the objective was slaiin._

_There, Anakin looked down, to see Ahsoka sickly laughing evilly, as she looked at the carcass._

_Some of the men turned away ready to puke up rations._

_"Don''t be weak Skywalker..."_

_She had destroyed it. His head was cut off,so he had no head, his eyes were ripped out. _

_His face was bloody, most of his teeth knocked out. He was skinned, his organs were showing. _

_There was basically to skin or hair on his body._

_Brutality._

_..._

_It was as if the predator had came._

_He was hung off a tree skinned to the muscle, there was no blood, but a foul odor._

_Anakin could only guess what the odor was._

_Ahsoka had peed on the body._

_..._

_"Ahsoka?"_

_Ahsoka turned around and her eyes were normal ," How could I?"_

_Ahsoka's shirt was stained with blood, not that it really did anything, her nails were extra sharp._

_Her shirt and pants had little tear. She had vomitted unable to control her demons._

_And in a second, the demon was back_

_..._

_She grabbed one of the clones ._

_Yawning then draining the life out of him._

_Her eyes were red for a second before she recievd the energy._

_"Permission to tranquilize?"_

_"NO." Ahsoka ordered with a growl that knocked the group back._

_She dropped the clone and Rex and his garrison moved back._

_..._

_She grapped him around the neck, kissing him._

_Laughing ever so smugly._

_Anakin gently pushed her away, as soon as he could..._

_"Fiesty I see.."_

_She drew her fangs and ran her hand down Anakin's face, rubbing it gently, so gingerly. _

_She whispered in her ear, licking his ear, making Anakin gasp._

_She had never been this up close and personal._

_..._

_"Stop.."_

_Ahsoka licked his lower lip.."Why?"_

_She backed out._

_"Your not right.."_

_"What how!"_

_"Your darker.."_

_She came closer," I'm still Ahsoka...and I feel more alive than I ever have..."_

_"No..this is isn't you Ahsoka.."_

_"What?I feel more like myself than I ever have!"_

_She spun around, _

_She used the force to pull him to her, even closer, " Now..where were we?" She pulled him deep into the forest._

_..._

_"Um..."_

_Rex and the troops watched._

_"Snips.." Anakin whispered._

_"Always your slave, baby..."_

_He looked into her yellow eyes...looking into her soul, tracing her facial markings, soothing her..calming her..._

_"Oh..that feels good." Ahsoka mumbled..."Get my headtails."_

_He rubbed her headtails, making Ahsoka purr as her eyes shut..._

_A red hot blush went on her cheeks," Ohhhh."_

_..._

_"Daddy...?"_

_"Ahsoka... I love you."_

_"I..misss..you..."_

_"I will see you soon little soldier..."_

_"Bye...daddy...WAIT DONT"T LEAVE ME!"_

_"I must Ahsoka."_

_She was left ina dark room sobbing alone.._

_..._

_She woke up thrashing and using the force to throw away everything in her way in blind rage._

_She broke all the clonetrooper she threws neck._

_She vomitted into a basin and staggered._

_Rex came in and she cackled and blasted him with sith lightning._

_Anakin came back in only to be blasted with a wave of the force._

_Ahsoka howled and used her ultimate power to roast all troopers that got in her way._

_"YOU CAN't STOP ME!"_

_"OH really?"_

_"Rex..."_

_He pulled her to him," You make me crazy..."_

_Ahsoka thrashing around beating his chest," Let go of me."_

_She eventually gave up and was taken down by a volley of tranquilizers._

_"Goodnight Ahsoka..."_

_..._


End file.
